Percabeth Shuffle Fics
by swimmerreader
Summary: A couple of percabeth moments generated from my iPod on shuffle. Contains Ours, Forward Motion, I'll Make a Man Out of You, and Come Down With Love. Alternating Annabeth and Percy's POV. Please read, review, and enjoy!


**Hey, these are just a couple of fics generated from my iPod on shuffle, just to kind of get rid of the rust. Because I re-read some of my new stuff and it just **_**sucked**_**. So please leave me some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Ours by Taylor Swift

"Are you nervous?" We were riding in the elevator up to Olympus on my first day of work. Percy wasn't supposed to be with and I personally didn't agree with him coming, but he had insisted.

"Kind of, I mean, who knows if the gods are going to like my work? What if they hate it?"

He grinned at me, showing off the slight, yet adorable gap between his two front teeth. "I meant about your mom."

"What about her?" I could feel my eyebrows bunching up on my forehead in confusion.

I watched him struggle for words. "You don't think she'll be mad about… our… thing?"

I smiled at him, it was so like Percy to worry about Athena, he was such an endearing innocent.

"No, Seaweed Brain, I'm not. It's not hers to make judgments about or worry about at all. And if she does it's just because she wants to bring us down. Besides, it makes "our thing" kind of exciting don't 'cha think?"

Forward Motion by Relient K

I felt like an idiot. This kind of stuff should be restricted to the movies. It was too sappy to happen in real life. But here I was, on the front porch of Annabeth's cabin, with a bouquet of flowers, begging for her back just two months after we had first gotten together.

It had all started about a month after we had started dating. It had been great, and some of the best times of my life if I do say so myself. But it had gotten to that point where I was getting wary of our relationship. The fresh high had worn off and I was beginning to wonder if this was real. Would it even work out? How long would we make it? I even went through different role plays of how to break up with her. I didn't want to do it right now obviously, but it felt like the transition from friends to more then had happened way to fast, and I wasn't dealing with it well.

So I had broken up with her a few weeks later, just because of that very reason. I just couldn't handle the transition. She had acted like she had understood and moved on, but Malcolm told me how she cried herself to sleep that night.

So this whole past week has consisted of me both literally and figuratively banging my head against a wall, (Chiron threatened to kick me out of camp once because I was keeping the little kids up too late) regretting my actions.

So I was here, ready to get on my knees and beg for her to take me back, because I had realized that change is good and moving forward is one of the best parts of life. Now all I could do was pray to the gods that she would take me back.

And she did.

I'll Make a Man Out of You by Mulan **(He's not invulnerable for this one because it works for me )**

"Come _on_ Percy! Man up!" I screamed. Percy was on his hands and knees on the ground of the training arena, chest heaving, and sword flung a couple meters from when I had disarmed him last. We'd been training for about two hours now, and usually Percy wouldn't be like this but I wasn't letting him use any water to charge him up.

"Remind me… again… why I can't have some water?" he panted.

"Because Seaweed Brain, what if you're having a fight in a dessert or something? What would you do then huh?"

He raised one sweaty eyebrow at me, and proceeded to collapse completely into the dirt.

"Oooohhhh, no you don't. Get up." I yanked at his arm, but he had finally gotten too heavy for me to easily yank up. "Don't wimp out on me boy, be a man for Zeus' sake!"

He rolled over to look at me. "What was that? Was that something sexist coming out of _Annabeth Chase's_ mouth?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "C'mon, let's get down to business."

"To defeat, dun dun, the huns. Hiya!" He scream/sang. I gave him the look.

Smiling, he whined, "Awww c'mon! You set that one up!"

I grinned back at him and pulled his sweaty body to mine. "Yeah, I did."

Come Down With Loveby Allstar Weekend

This day had sucked. I had almost gotten hit by a car on the way to work because for some fantastic reason I had stopped at a green light. My boss had chewed me out because my button down had been on backwards in the meeting and I hadn't noticed until our "very important client" had pointed it out. We didn't get the deal and apparently it was my fault. Also, I had gotten lost on the way over to my best friend's house for Guys Night and showed up an hour late. But I was at Grover's house now with him and Nico, and complaining about my day.

"So tell me dude," Nico said, interrupting me in the middle of my oh-so-interesting story about a certain incident involving an umbrella during a cloudless day . "When's the last time you talked to Annabeth?"

"Um, a week ago. She's in Chicago for some business trip."

"And you miss her?" He pryed.

"'Course."

"And you think about her all day looooong?" He said in his best high pitched teasing voice.

"Yea, so?"

"Dude! You love her! Even I know that!" Nico shouted in my face, splashing most of his beer onto Grover's carpet.

"Hey!" Grover exclaimed, but Nico ignored him.

"_That's_ why you've been acting all weird lately dude! You're love sick!"

…

Two days later I was sitting on my couch, kissing Annabeth, and mentally thanking Nico because not a moment ago I had told Annabeth how I felt, and she had said it back.

**So I apologize for my non-understanding of what guy talk actually involves, but this was my attempt of guessing at it.**

**But other than that, what did you think? Please review!**

**Cheers dears,**

**swimmerreader**


End file.
